Avengers Read About Percy Jackson
by OnlyABookworm
Summary: When Fury gets a package he uses it to find out if he and the Avengers could use more help. They read books.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers Read Percy Jackson ***I don't own the Avengers or Percy Jackson***

Fury POV.

As Fury sat back in his chair thinking about the recent war, Maria Hill walked in with a package.

"Sir this arrived for you we don't know what it is, but it is not deadly."

"Hand it over."

Fury grabbed the box and expertly took a knife and opened the box to find books. They were each a different color but all started with the same Percy Jackson and The Olympians. There was also a letter, stating that the books could lead to important allies. Also that he was to read them with the Avengers. Through the intercom unit he called the avenger for a meeting at the tower.

Ten minutes later...

Fury walked in with the books in hand, which raised some curious eyebrows.

"We have been asked to read these books."

"Why?" Tony interrupted.

"Because they are to see if we have a new ally or a threat. Who wants to start? Alright Tony your up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Tony's POV.

I gotta read some stupid books, yippee. I started

"Percy Jackson an-" Thor gasped excitedly.

"We're reading about Percy Jackson, like the Percy Jackson, the great hero?"

"I guess." Thor squealed. I wondered what had gotten to the big guy.

"The Lightning Thief, I wonder if that is a literal-"

"Read!"

"Chapter 1: I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher."

"Way to go kid"

"Don't encourage that, Tony." Bruce muttered.

"What was that Brucey?"

"Nothing, just read."

Look I didn't want to be a half-blood.

"A what?"

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

"Why would someone do that to kids?"

**If you're reading this because you think its fiction, great I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, don't say I didn't warn you. **

I opened my mouth to comment when Fury stopped me with, "Don't start Tony"

**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old.**

"He went on his first quest when he was 12?" Thor thought aloud.

"Why is that important?" I simply asked. Thor said nothing.

**Until a few months ago, I was a boarding school student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"I'm gonna go with yes."

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Read"

**Yeah. You could say that. **

"He admits it, so ha."

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it **

"That's depressing."

** But things started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids **

"Did he just call himself mental?"

"No he didn't, Tony."

**And two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff **

"Ugh. The museum, torture." I stated aloud. I received a few glares and smirks.

**I know-it sounds like torture. **

"Yeah, I think like him!"

"Tony, his friends call him Seaweed Brain." I was horrified. Barton stated sniggering.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading the trip so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-age guy in a motorized wheelchair. He has thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always Smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and joke and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

"They allow students to sleep in class?" The captain asked.

"No, not really. But the students do anyways they don't always get into trouble though, some have even perfected it enough that they don't get caught nor look like there sleeping."

Bruce replied to a very shocked and confused Capsicle. I hoped this trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

"He jinxed it."

"Just read, tony."

**Boy was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. **

"That is gold" I said through the tears of mirth.

**And the time before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes- tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

"Ohmagawd! I have to meet this guy."

"NOOOOOO"

"Why not?"

"Frankly I like New York still standing, thanks." Natasha spoke up suddenly.

A flash of light suddenly depositing... three teenagers.

A.N.

Who should they be?

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, the Stolls.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

/Unfortunately I Am Not Awesome Enough To Own Percy Jackson Or The Avengers/

Third Person

The light died down to reveal a black haired green eyed muscular boy, a pale girl with spikes black hair and a silver circlet on her head, and a curly blonde haired girl that was standing really close to the boy.

"Who are you?"

*Bright light flashes*

Annabeth POV

"Ow, that hurt."

"You know it didn't Percy." Thalia was snickering.

"Thalia, I don't have the curse anymore." Whined Percy.

"Shut up both of you, we have company." I nearly yelled at those two.

"Oh Hades, where are we? This is not the beach."

"You are on the 84th floor of the Avengers tower. Who would you be?"

"Annabeth you start, full titles." Percy instructed me.

"Fine, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, savior of Olympus, one of the seven, survivor of Tartarus."

"I'm next, Thalia just Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, hero of Olympus. You're next kelpie."

"Hey, Kelpie, really? I'm Perc " Annabeth cut him off with a stomp to the foot.

"Full name. You said full title."

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, one of the seven, survivor of Tartarus. So why are we here?"

The amazing tony stark *fangirl moment* spoke, "Well we were reading about your friend there, Perseus "

"It's just Percy."

"Ok Percy's adventures. We just got started, though."

"Gah, there are books about me?" "Yea, there in first person too," "Annabeth what's that mean?"

"Your thoughts."

"Well Hades."

"I can't believe I'm meeting Percy Jackson, like the Percy Jackson."

Thor lumbered over to Percy and gave him a hug. Percy was looking at me with a 'what the hades?' look. I just started laughing. The other avengers followed shortly after. After a few minutes of Fury getting more and more irritated, he finally shut us up with a loud' commanding "READ!"

This trip I was determined to be good.

"Seaweed brain that will never happen. Trouble finds you."

"Thanks Wise Girl. Please let's get this over with."

**All the way into the city, I put up wih Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl hitting my best fried Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter -and -ketchup sandwich.**

Steve started growling quietly, with the questioning glances he explained. "I don't like bullies."

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades because he was the olyy sixth gradder with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his hin. On top of all that, he was cripplled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of mscular disease in his legs.**

"I wonder how he would like that," Thalia grinned evilly.

"Don't you dare!"

"Too late, Perc." Grover walked in.

"JARVIS, security breach."

"Sorry sir, I don't know how they got in."

"Cool an AI system, cabin nine needs one of those."

"You brought Leo?" Percy questioned. "WHYYYYYY! I liked New York, too."

"Fine you may as well sit we'll introduce ourselves," the ever calm Natasha spoke.

"Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow."

"Eeep!" Annabeth jumped in Percy's arms and started mumbling.

"Umm, I'm gonna carry her out, continue."

"What happened?"

"They went through hell, thanks to the mother of all spiders, Annabeth freaks out even more than did before with spiders."

"Well I'm Steve Rogers, captain America."

"Nico's gonna be so jealous, I met him before he did, ha." Leo was singing while running around the room.

"Who's Nico?"

"Son of Hades, also from the forties."

"Tony Stark, Iron man."

"Such an honor to meet you, the suit is absolutely brilliant, have you thought of-" Leo rattled off.

"Leo this is not the time." Thalia said, "just continue."

"Thor Odinson, god of thunder."

Thalia started critically looking at him. Thinking of how to defeat him.

"Bruce Banner, the hulk." He said quietly.

"Cool."

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"The Apollo cabin is gonna be jealous, they love you, man." Leo said while tinkering on some unrecognizable lump.

"Grover Underwood, lord of the wild."

"Leo Valdez, the awesome son of the awesome Hephaestus, first fire user since the the 1600s"

"That explains the building."

"We don't have to wait for them they'll come back when there better."

**He walked funny like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you, you should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-**

"WHAT?"

"Thals calm down, he's alive. More or less." Grover mumbled the last part but every one of them caught it.

**by in schol suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled Grover tried to calm me down.**

**"It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"In you hair?"

"I was just trying to calm him down."

"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me ack to my seat.

"You're already on probation," he reminded me.

"You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In -school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess i was about to get myself into.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black -and -orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.

"Longer Seaweed Brain."

Everyone jumped-not the master assassins, they hadn't heard them re-enter.

"Wow I thought you were the best, that'll get you killed."

**They couldn't help but notice the sincerity lyinng behind their eyes.**

**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides.**

**I was trying to listen to what he had to say,**

"You were listening?"

"Why were you so shocked? I try, most of the time."

**because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Did you cause it?"

"No comment."

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Oh harsh."

"That wasn't even the worst. Not explaining."

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did. Doesn't it always?"

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red.**

**I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.**

**"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

"Leo I bet you ten Drachma that he gets it wrong." Thalia challenged.

"I accept."

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Pay up, Leo."

"He hasn't answered yet!"

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember.**

**"Kronos was the king god, and-"**

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Pay up."

Leo was grumbling, but handing the money over to the shock of he Avengers.

Some snickers from the group.

"Why he got it right?"

"People will be mean, when they want only some catch it."

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Tony and Leo yelled.

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"You think like a goat," Thalia said with a smirk at their affronted looks, but backtracked slightly at Grover's. "Oh there is nothing wrong to think like Grover, but, gah. Nevermind."

Percy started laughing his head off. Until Annabeth cuffed him in the back of the head.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or horse ears." The demigods were all thinking.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged.**

**"I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed.**

**"Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"That's a happy note, I'd hate to see a sad one."

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Your really are observant." Natasha recounted, thinking that that would prove useful in an agent.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Famous Percy Jackson answer, everybody." Thalia yelled.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"I don't even think I could do that, Seaweed Brain."

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probably had."

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"What were those two arguing about, now?"

**Nobody else seemed to notice.**

"The Mist."

"The what?"

"Mist. I'll explain later."

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Thalia walked up to him and slapped Percy.

"What was that for, Thals?"

"For calling yourself a loser and a freak."

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said.**

**"Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius."**

"Truer words have never been said."

"I can still kick you podex any day."

"Really kelp head, you wanna go?"

"Fight after the chapter. You two."

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

It took a long while for everyone to calm down.

**I didn't have much of an appetite,**

"You. Did. Not. Have. An. Appetite? No way? That had to be seen."

**so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Momma's boy." Tony said.

"You have never met my mother you would know why I feel that way."

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Leo suddenly yelled across the room, "I need drafting paper."

"Pull it out of your tool belt Valdez."

"Oh. Right."

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

All the demigods and the Captain growled.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos. I tried to stay cool.**

**The school counselor had told me a million times**

"How often did you go?"

"Once, sometimes twice,"

"A day, week, month?"

"A day." Percy muttered.

**"Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"First hint."

**Some of the kids were whispering:**

**"Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc.**

**Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"Probably had. Now that I think about it."

**"Now, honey-"**

**"I know," I grumbled.**

**"A month erasing workbooks."**

"No never guess your punishment." Leo yelled.

The avengers were beginning to wonder if he could out yell Thor.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"No duh."

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped.**

**"It was me. I pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him.**

**"Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me.**

**"Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Thalia shivered.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Oh that one's nothing, you better hope you don't see his now."

"Not doing it for you entertainment."

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"Don't be so sure kelp head."

**I wasn't so sure.**

"You of all people should follow you instints, they'll save you life."

**I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"You noticed that." Grover said semi-surprised.

**I looked back up.**

**Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Hint two."

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

"Hint three."

"Ok we get it it's a monster, shut up."

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing.**

**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"You have manners?" Thalia nearly screamed in shock.

"Yes Thals he has them he doesn't use them."

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket.**

**"Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"What did you do this time?"

"Shut up and you'll find out, and technically speaking I did nothing." He turned around to find three shocked faces.

"What?"

"You used a big word."

"Gah!"

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"This kid is amazing."

Percy blushed.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade.**

**Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Annabeth smirked evilly, while Percy scooted away.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"YOUR FIRST MONSTER WAS A FURY!" Leo and Thalia yelled.

**Then things got even stranger.**

Captain asked how.

**No one answered him the tension was too thick.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"What good is a pen going to do?"

Percy smirked holding Riptide in pen form.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore.**

**It was a sword-**

Percy uncapped his pen, turning it into the sword.

**Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"What is with the honey?" Bruce asked.

**And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally:**

"Run screaming like a little girl?" Tony asked.

**I swung the sword.**

"How Is that natural?"

"Supposedly I'm the best swordsman in 300 years."

"Seaweed Brain, there is no supposedly about it, and you know it."

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**

**Hisss!**

"You already defeated a fury, on your first try. And compared it to water."

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan.**

Barton was thinking about how weirdly he describes things.

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"I hate that feeling." All the demigods said at the same time.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some-thing.**

"I wonder if the Demeter cabin could make some." Leo thought aloud.

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends.**

**When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

"Everyone laughed at the repeated words.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"You're a really bad liar, Grover." Barton spoke up.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him.**

**"This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, read-ing his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted.**

**"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly.**

**"Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned.**

**"Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now he can lie."

"Now about that fight..."

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

A.N.

So I will update just over a week, and I swear on the River Styx I wont publish a half chapter anytime soon.

What did ya think?


	3. Chapter 3

Never will I ever own PJO or Avengers... shizzies!

Last time: "Now about that fight..."

This time:

Percy stood up along with Thalia. Annabeth was afraid for the magnificent tower so she asked, "Do you have an indestructible room or hard to destroy room?"

Tony stood as well and answered with a question, "Why do you need an indestructible room, I mean, yeah we have one for Brucey, but still?"

"Let's just say the last time they fought camp has a new clearing with a 10 ft diameter."

The avengers stood in shock at the power that the Heroes posses, while Percy smiled sheepishly and Thalia looked proud.

"They would of continued but the tree nymphs nearby were scared, and were throwing acorns at them."

Everyone burst into rounds of laughter. Both Percy and Thalia were blushing.

"Yeah you can fight in that room, follow me."

Tony led the demigods and satyr to the indestructible room, Thalia and Percy walked into the room while everyone else stood behind the shatterproof glass. Thalia brandished her spear from the mace canister in her pocket and opened aegis, while Percy uncapped Riptide, and opened the shield Tyson made him.

The avengers could hear the conversation through the glass.

Percy asked, "Are we using powers or just skill?"

"Powers, duh Kelp Head."

JARVIS announced over the speakers to begin.

They circled each other analyzing the other. Thalia made the first move by stabbing at percy with her spear. Percy brought his shield up in time to deflect it, while slashing downwards.

They continued their intricate dance for five minutes before Thalia called down lightning. Then the real battle started. Soon none of the avengers could make out the moves. In the end Percy won, it brought Thalia's pride down a step.

Both were drenched in sweat when they walked out of the room. Annabeth handed them an Ambrosia square each, and a bottle full of Nectar.

When they faced the Avengers, they were shown faces of utter disbelief, well except the master assassin and agent.

"What the hell?"

A.N. most of you won't be happy with this but I will update again, young ones.

OnlyABookworm


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. There I said it.

_**IMPORTANT READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**_

_**Also nothing new is in this chapter.**_

3rd person

"Percy won again, huh, Thals?" Nico walked into the room.

"JARVIS!"

"Sorry sir."

"Just don't worry about burglars since all these kids can come in. There will probably be more."

"yeah they have a sign up sheet with all the people who want to come. Also I didn't come in through the front door." Nico said mysteriously.

"Good Gods, kelp head read already."

"I may have brought the Stolls too."

"Hades Nico," Nico muttered something about his fathers name but Percy continued on as if nothing happened.

"When's the funeral?"

"What funeral?" The Avengers nearly shouted because they were just sitting there annoyed."

"New Yorks." Percy, Annabeth, and Leo said.

"And where are they?"

"I actually don't know, listen for explosions. Until then lets read, I want blackmail."

"Gah, you too?"

"Oh by the way Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH

Grover and Percy slowly scooted away from Annabeth, knowing what it was about.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle.**

**For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life** **until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"No comment from anyone."

"Kay, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed him. Thalia coughed, and they stopped, not in the least embarrassed.

**It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost. **

"Death Breath, I bet you 5 drachma, that its because of Grover." Thalia challenged Nico.

"Hey, I'm sitting over here." A slightly offended Grover announced.

"Your on."

"At least someone trusts me." Tony being the only one who heard smiled.

**But Grover couldn't fool me. **

"You owe me 5 drachma, Death Breath."

"Percy, I need 5 drachma."

"Nope you lost the bet, deal with a thoroughly POed Thalia, I'm taking pictures."

"Ahhhhhhh."

Nico ran and hid behind Thor, thinking thunder god/ demigod thing, would protect him, but Thalia smirked, making Nico very, very scared. Also some very funny pictures and amused bystanders.

"Ok I half to let the people of Asgard know I met Percy Jackson. See you guys later."

He left Nico to fend for himself.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying. Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"No duh, Percy." Nico said heavily laced with sarcasm.

Just then Leo's handmade phone went off. He had gotten a text from camp about his ride being fueled up and ready.

"Sorry guys nice to meet you, Avengers, but I have a girl to save."

"Good luck Leo, hope you find Calypso." Percy said with a wave.

Leo ran out the room.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. **

"I wonder why you got cranky while your dad was fighting, you must be more connected than originally thought." Annabeth explained to a Percy who was not even paying attention anymore, his ADHD was acting up, so he was twirling his pen and playing with Annabeth's hair.

**One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.**

"What are they fighting about now?"

Natasha, the ever observant one, noticed that the only people that knew this tale were Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, and they weren't spilling.

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. **

**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot.**

Annabeth, Bruce, and Tony were laughing slightly.

** I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good. **

Everyone was laughing Now.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

"Paul plays poker?" both Nico and Thalia asked,

"The other stepdad before." Percy's voice held a weird tone to it but when they looked at Percy's dark, slightly mad (crazy) grin they didn't want to know, especially when Annabeth started laughing.

**And yet… there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees.**

**I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

**I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him. **

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. **

"Perseus Jackson, you need to treat books better, sir."

"Yes, ma'am."

"My mother already doesn't care for you that much."

"I know, Wise Girl," he said. Then he muttered, "You save Olympus not once, but twice and your girlfriends mom still hates you."

Nico and Grover and Tony heard him and smirked, trying to hold back the laughter, tony asked, "You saved Olympus twice?" His voice held a questioning awe to it.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. **

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. **

"I know them now, don't look at me like that Annabeth, we can't all be smart daughters of Athena."

Annabeth laughed and kissed him, until Thalia had had enough.

"People what part of eternal maiden don't you get."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry cuz."

**And conjugating those Latin verbs?**

"Those aren't that hard either, the Romans and their camp rubbed off on me a little."

Annabeth looked at him funny, "Fine it changed me a bunch."

The avengers were looking at the odd family deep in thought, and suddenly they realized that all families, including gods were messed up.

** Forget it. I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. **

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. **

"You do care about grades, and reputation. Who knew?"

**I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office.**

**Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said **

**"… worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, **

"Yeah right, Percy."

"Oh shut up Nico I do remember you eavesdropping on some hunters years back."

Nico blushed bright pink a very strange contrast to his pale skin.

"My sister was there, the only person from my time. Well used to be, now Hazel and the Captain.

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. I inched closer. **

**"… alone this summer," Grover was saying.**

**"I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-" **

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said.**

**"We need the boy to mature more."**

"Still waiting on that, Kelp Head."

"Yea, Perce, when you gonna grow up?"

"I found the Stolls, what did you do now?" Two nearly identical boys walked in the only thing different was their height.

"Nothing." But they said it together and in the way that you know they did something.

"Travis," the taller one said.

"and Conner," the shorter one said, and together they said, "Stoll, sons of Hermes."

Tony grinned knowing that they were going to get along fine.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline- " **

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he saw her… ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted.**

**"The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I … I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion.**

"Grover, you didn't fail. No matter how many times Annabeth and I say it, you blame yourself. It's not your fault."

**"You know what that would mean."**

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly.**

"Chiron agrees with us."

**"I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud. **

"No, rule number 57 never give away your position."

"Theres a rule book?" Percy asked, "Annabeth said it was a rumor."

"That's because it is." The Stolls said very quickly under the glare from Annabeth. Tony muttered whipped under his breath and Annabeth turned her glare on him.

**Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall. A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. **

"Why was he out of the wheelchair? Or had his bow out?"

Clint perked up when Annabeth said bow.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke.**

**"Nothing," he murmured. **

**"My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." **

**"Mine neither," Grover said. **

**"But I could have sworn …" **

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. **

**"You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." **

**"Don't remind me." **

"Grover, how many times have you taken that test?"

"I've lost count. I've had to take it so many times."

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed.**

**"You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned.**

**"Is everything okay?" **

**"Just… tired." **

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, **

"Not going to happen, Seaweed Brain."

"I know that now, I didn't then."

"Know what now?" The quiet captain spoke.

"Satyrs can read emotions."

"Oh."

**and started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"when aren't you in danger?"

"it seems like now more than ever."

Annabeth looked at him worriedly.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

S small shriek and some thuds brought Percy out of the dar place he had been thinking about only to see Tony, Clint, and the Stolls all passed out on the floor. Percy and everyone else started to take pictures and were laughing.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. **

**"Percy," he said. **

**"Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's … it's for the best." His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. **

"Can I kill her, please Percy, please?" Thalia moaned.

"No, not right now."

"Fine, be that way." She stuck her tongue out at him.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir." **

**"I mean …" Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. **

**"This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." My eyes stung. **

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

"Yeouch, that had to hurt."

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say … you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-"**

"wow he is really bad at pep talks," The captain said. "Has he gotten any better?"

"Nope!" All the demigods said at once.

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me. **

**"Percy-" But I was already gone. **

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies. **

"I don't think they would like that." A roll of thunder showed agreement.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. **

**"That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. **

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. **

Cough*stalker*Cough the Stolls out it kindly out there.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" **

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. **

**"Wha-what do you mean?" **

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. Grover's eye twitched.**

**"How much did you hear?" **

**"Oh … not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" He winced. **

**"Look, Percy … I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …" **

"Oh dear brother, Conner, we have our work cut out for us with Mr. Underwood."

"I have him down at 1:30."

**"Grover-" **

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and …"**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. **

**"Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer. The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like: **

_"If you have dyslexia then why is the cards fancy?"_

_"because Mr. D. Like to see us trouble with it."_

_**Grover Underwood**_

**_Keeper _**

**_Half-Blood Hill _**

**_Long Island, New York_**

**_(800) 009-0009_**

**"What's Half-" **

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. **

**"That's my, um … summer address." My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. **

**I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

"Grover rich, ha, funny."

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded.**

**"Or … or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?" **

"Percy, watch what you say."

"Sorry man that didn't come out right."

"Yah I figured you didn't mean it that way."

**It came out harsher than I meant it to. Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple.**

"Good."

**"Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you." I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?" **

"Oh you know, just your grandfather,and great grandmother. And all you idiotic uncles." Nico bluntly put it. He hadn't realized Percy and Annabeth paling.

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. **

**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. **

**We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. **

Grover started to pull the slightly trembling Percy away from Annabeth.

**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

Annabeth yelped and looked frantically beside her, to find Percy not there and she started to freak out. She began to mumble Percy's name bring attention to herself from the avengers.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

Annabeth's mumbling was getting louder "No he's alive, not dead." And "where's Percy?" Thalia realized what was happening and picked her up and carried her out of the room only to see Percy having a fi. Like Annabeth's.

Everyone in the room grew too curious and slowly made there way to the door. there they saw Annabeth crying in Percy's arms with Thalia and Grover slowly exiting.

"Those were the signs do severe PTSD." Bruce Stated giving them a reason to explain or elaborate.

Grover and Thalia looked at each other and came to the same decision.

"It's their story to share."

"Just continue reading I doubt they'll be back for a while."

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. **

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-" **

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" **

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Percy, now is not the time." Nico said softly, thinking of his crush.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me.**

**"Come on."**

**"What?" I said.**

"I wish you'd gotten on the dang bus, perce."

**"It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla. **

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat.**

**"Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?" **

**"What are you not telling me?" He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. **

**"Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like … Mrs. Dodds, are they?" His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. **

"Is he always this observant?" Natasha asked.

"I have no idea, I didn't think he was but this changes a few things."

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older. **

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal. **

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. **

**"I don't want this to be like the last time." **

"Grover, your freaking him out."

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." **

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. **

"Let me guess he doesn't keep this promise."

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. **

**No answer.**

**"Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" **

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

A.N.

I don't know if this story was reported but I was alerted of the rule breaking I was doing writing this. So on that note, I would like to keep my account so if someone wants to adopt this within the next two weeks PM me, if not I'm deleting it and it won't come back for a few months.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

OnlyABookworm


End file.
